Thor vs Zeus(God of War)
Thorvzeus.jpg|RexdeDino Thor vs zues (GOW).png|BakaLord This page was make by Pokemon Trainer Lion but is adopted and the fight will be made by TISSG7Redgrave Description Two thunder gods duke it out to see who's got the bigger bolt. Can Thor smash Zeus to a pulp? Or can the King of Olympus make Thor pay for defying him? Interlude Wiz: Gods. Beings that rule over humanity with either an iron fist or protect them? Boomstick: And what better way but to use lighting to make it flashy as hell Thor Son of Odin Wiz: And Zeus King of Olympus Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Thor Wiz: Thor the son of Odin who is also the step-sibling of the god of mischiefs Loki Boomstick: Being the son of the Odin he is extremely prideful and arrogant which his father disliked Wiz: He then sent him to earth to know humility and eventually came back Boomstick: But he wouldn't be the thunder god for nothing if he isn't a lighting manipulator and can shoot thunders out of the sky and has superhuman capabilities Wiz: But he has a hammer called Mjonir which weights as much as a dying star and can only be lifted by a noble heart Boomstick: I'll try Wiz: You are not a nice person like Thor Boomstick: Oh come on Wiz how hard can it be? *3 hours later* MY HANDS FELT LIKE THEY COULD BREAK Wiz: I told ya so and besides that weighs so much because it was forged of a dying star's core so… Boomstick: SAY THAT NEXT TIME DAMMIT Wiz: You rushed off so i couldn't finished. Anyways while at first without the hammer Thor can't use his powers he can now and manipulate the weather to shoot more lighting. Also able to manipulate the dart due to being a child of the elder goddess Gaea Boomstick: It can also redirect energy back and manipulate matter with a bit of transmutation also being able hit even intangible beings generate force fields which is already pretty great. Wiz: He has some equipment other than Mjolnir such as Megingjord a belt to double his already natural strength and Jarnbjorn a battle axe though not as great as Mjolnir it helps when he doesn't have his weapon as this can pierce celestial armor though he can summon Mjlonir back by a thought. Boomstick: Thor has some skill set to help him in his fight like Anti-Force blast which can destroy the entire world, Geo Force which he spins his hammer to draw the magnetic energy on what planet he is on but it needs a good charge time, Thermo Blast this attack is used to defeat a living planet who is according to the datebook as strong as She-Hulk and lastly his most powerful one God Blast a blast that uses all his godly powers into Mjolnir to obliterate his opponents. Wiz: But he can enter Warrior's Madness which makes him ten times stronger but his mind isn't exactly there and is a berserker. Boomstick: Damn he is beastly as fuck. Wiz: Though I wouldn't be near him at this mode he is in Boomstick: Thor has clashed with people like Hulk, Beta Ray Bill, Silver Surfer and can even win plus he can travel at Massively Faster than Light speeds which is awesome, survived a gravity pull akin to a neutron star with also fighting Gorr inside a star and can fight many days in hell while fighting for 40 days and 40 nights. Wiz: However Thor isn't without some weaknesses as he is reluctant to fight on earth, he can still be knocked out and he cannot tell friend or foe in Warrior's Madness Boomstick: But mess with this god Mjolnir will drive you through the wall *Takes out Mjolnir and hits a frost giant* Thor: Next Zeus Wiz: Long ago The Primordials waged war and created the universe. Then on earth the titans ruled the earth with Kronos being the king of them but then their children the gods fought them for 10 years with the youngest child Zeus. Boomstick: The king of Olympus well kind off was about to be eaten by his dad so you can say there is a reason why he wanted his head. Well he did get his siblings out so there is that. Wiz: Though despite being king he has a streak of having many kids Boomstick: I mean EVEN Kratos is his son talk about having a harem or something. *shrugs* Wiz: Zeus definitely won't be the king for nothing as he is the king of the skies controlling thunder and lighting with the weather as well adding with the fact that he is superhuman as well for obvious reasons. Boomstick: He has magic, able to teleport around, has telekinesis, telepathy, also can project energy shooting also he can fly with cloning himself, summoning creatures to fight for him. Wiz: Shapeshifting and Size alteration added with immortality via his godhood and can even bestow powers to others though obviously that ain't useful in this fight. Boomstick: His regeneration is able to regenerate from wounds. But man does he have any equipment to help him even? Wiz: He does have the Blade of Olympus Boomstick: THAT BLADE?? I though Kratos was the one that has it Wiz: Well it was originally Zeus's so there is that Boomstick: OH…I thought i can buy one on E-bay or something Wiz: Well it was used to end the war between the titans and gods so I can see why you want it. Boomstick: By the way i vaguely remember that he can turn into this thing *looks at the clip for the final boss of God of War 3* HOLY SHIT why did he turn to that??? Wiz: If he was killed by the blade of lymphs he turns into an astral being that can cause fear into the person. And by the way that time you were drunk and you proposed to the sink. Boomstick: SHUT UP *sobs in the corner* Wiz: *sigh* Anyway Zeus is extremely powerful being superior to his siblings like Poseidon and can fight Kratos who beaten every god in Olympus with people like Cronus albeit he lost in the end. Boomstick: *cries* *Wiz shoots a bazooka somewhere* Wiz: Better? Boomstick: Yeah so anyway Zeus maybe all powerful but he can for one be killed by his own weapon which is stupid Wiz: And he can also be very arrogant with the Pandora making him paranoid Boomstick: But mess with this god he will shock you to death Zeus: We have faced far worse than this one fallen mortal. But we are the gods! We whom the mortals worship. We who rule over this land. We who will not be swept aside by this petulant fool! Brothers, put aside the petty grievances that have splintered us for so long. We will unite. We will stand together. And I will wipe out this plague! Olympus will prevail! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle *On Olympus* Zeus: I heard a rumor of this thunder god. Is that true my brother Poseidon Poseidon: Yes brother he calls himself Thor *Zeus's paranoia kept telling him Thor would be a threat* Zeus: I will personally take him on *Zeus teleports out of his throne room* *Thor is driving a car down a desert when Zeus destroyed it with his lighting* Thor: By Asgard what was that? Zeus: I am the king of the gods Zeus Thor: King of the Gods? What blasphemy is this. My father, Odin is the king of the gods Zeus: Once I deal with you I will bring down you're father Thor: I won't allow it *Thor grabbed into his attire and Mjonir* Zeus: I will show you what happens when you defy Olympus Fight! Thor: Have at thee *Jumps in the air to strike Zeus which he dodges that cause a shockwave* Zeus: I will show you what a real thunder god does *Shoots lightning from the sky at Thor who simply redirects them back at Zeus* How in the name of Olympus did you do that? Thor: If you really are the god of lighting then it should be easy for you *Then Thor manipulates the earth as it sinks on Zeus* Zeus: Even the earth? Are you a child of Gaea? Thor: I am one Zeus: Then you must be killed at all cost *Zeus then starts to teleport and catch Thor off guard hitting him rapidly then throwing him off with telekinesis before shooting more bolts of lighting at the young thunder god* Hmph learn your place *Thor then comes out of the rubble without a significant sign of injury* Thor: That was quite a beat up. Too bad I've dealt far worst than you Zeus: How dare you insult the king of Olympus? *As Zeus charges with his lightning bolt Thor created a force field that deflected the assault and made Zeus lose balance then Thor swing his hammer rapidly then launched it at Zeus flying at him before he could even react* Thor: This is for midgard *As they passed through the foot of Olympus and back around the same place they started only with a town nearby* Ready to surrender? Zeus: I WILL NOT SURRENDER TO A FAKE GOD LIKE YOU *Zeus teleports out of sight* Thor: It's no use hiding MIGHTY TORNADO *Creates a tornado until he heard a voice* Zeus: *As a grave digger* Oh my what is that tornado? Thor: Huh? Hello there have you seen a tall bearded old man who is wearing his mother's drapes? Zeus: I have not? *In his mind* Dammit How dare he? *Start to summon creatures and a clone comes out and starts to shoot at Thor* Thor: LOOK OUT! *Shields the grave digger from the attack* Zeus: HAHA you fell for it *Stabs Thor with the blade of Olympus and Thor drops his hammer stunned by the blade stabbing him* Thor: Huh? Zeus: That was perfect now to finish you of *As the monsters hold on to him* DIE Thor: Fool *Summons Mjonir and knocks Zeus of balance and swats the creatures away from him and he flies away to gain distance* Anti-Force Blast *Zeus then summons even more legions of creatures to protect him as he dodged the blast which destroyed Mars which he charges his Geo Force* Thor: Geo Force *He uses the magnetic force he gathered around and launches it at Zeus who tries to block it with the Blade of Olympus but it launches it out from his hand* Zeus: What power…but I will prevail no matter what *Starts to cause hurricanes around him full of lightning striking at Thor* Thor: Thermo-Blast *The blast then is send to Zeus where he was flying inside the hurricanes as it Thor ignored the lightings almost fatally hitting Zeus but it only hit his left side* Zeus: GAHHHHH *As Zeus is screaming in pain* How can i deal with this humiliation on being bested by my own element *Sees the blade of Olympus* One last time I can kill him for I am the king of the gods Zeus Thor: Stubborn I see as you cling to life Zeus: I WILL PREVAIL *Takes the blade of Olympus and charges at Thor as the weapons clash however the blade of Olympus began to crack* WHAT?? NO THIS CANNOT BE Thor: You have tried to trick me and have the intent to end my father. Surrender and I might spare you Zeus: I WILL NOT SURRENDER *Charges at Zeus with a lighting bolt in hand* Thor: Then begone of the face of Midgard God-Blast *The blast then hits Zeus as the world fades to white for a second then at the end Zeus's body was destroyed because of the blast* Phew it is now over…Time to go and see Jane *He flies with Mjolnir to where Jane is* K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: HOLY SHIT Zeus got vaporized Wiz: Well…it's not a real contest to be perfectly honest Boomstick: You have a point there though. Zeus maybe able to toe to toe with Kratos but he is nothing to Thor's opponents who can easily burst planets and he even vaporized a living one too! Wiz: Also Thor is much faster then Zeus and while Zeus is cunning he can't exactly dent Thor Boomstick: And Thor had more ways to kill Zeus while Zeus only has the blade of Olympus and that itself is sketchy Wiz: Plus clashing it with Mjlonir is bad considering that it came from a dying star which weighs a lot more and with that amount of force wields in it the blade would shatter. All in all Thor outclasses Zeus in every conceivable way Boomstick: Zeus can't handle the shock Wiz: The winner is Thor Next Time Trivia Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Magic Duel Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:God of War vs Marvel Themed Death Battless Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Mythology themed Death Battles